


Dreaming of Seagulls

by Teamione



Series: Dreaming of... [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, This is Dreaming of Hourglasses, but from Legend's point of view, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamione/pseuds/Teamione
Summary: Legend’s mind froze. A whale? A giant, sentient whale? Oh no. Oh no no no.
Series: Dreaming of... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009806
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Dreaming of Seagulls

The evening air was cool and refreshing, the hot sun dipping below the horizon and casting the land into a world of shadow while the sky exploded with brilliant colors. The smell of warm stew filled the air as Wild prepared food for the group, and the atmosphere was lighthearted and jovial as the Links sat around swapping stories.

Legend had been leaning against the trunk of a large oak, sharpening one of his daggers and half-listening to the conversations around him. The repetitive and calming motions of the whetstone against the blade allowing him to tune out the world and relax.

Legend’s attention was drawn back to the others, however, as the murmur of voices had died out and looked up to see Wind having a conversation with the others, though he seemed to be a bit...uncomfortable? Irking an eyebrow, he checked the blade he had been sharpening and, noting that it was sharp enough now, pulled over his pack to organize it.

Four’s voice carried through the clearing, “Wh- but if it was used to make the sword, how do you still have it?”

Legend saw out of the corner of his eye that Wind shifted in his spot and glanced hesitantly at what appeared to be a sword and an hourglass resting in his hands. Wind paused for a moment before opening his mouth and hesitantly answering, “It’s...complicated, and I honestly don’t understand exactly how either. All I know is that the hourglass and sword were both with me after I woke up.”  
Wind chuckled a bit weakly before his eyes widened in what looked like horror, and he quickly put down the sword, averting his eyes quickly from the group.

Legend processed none of this, however, the words “woke up” having left him in a state of shock at the awful implications of what it could mean. No, no no no. Goddesses above please let those words not mean what he thinks they meant… Surely Hylia was not so cruel as to allow it to happen more than once?

Wind began to speak again to answer something Warriors had said, and Legend quieted his mind, assuring himself that he was overthinking things. Relaxing his face into an impassive one once again, he listened to Wind continue, “...mething like that. It’s complicated ...and you guys probably wouldn’t believe me anyways.”

At this Legend stopped his organization, and raised his eyes to meet Wind’s with an incredulous stare. He narrowed his eyes slightly and raised an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t believe you? Wind. You know who you’re talking to right?” He snorted, “Half of us have broken the laws of time and nature and traveled through portals into different dimensions. We’ve all seen weird things; if anyone will believe you it’s us.” Legend paused a moment in thought, staring off into the trees before shaking his head in laugher, “I take that back, all of us have broken the laws of time and gone through portals. We’re doing that right now.”

Legend watched as a series of emotions passed across Wind’s face, almost too quick to discern. Uncertainty, sadness, and… hope? He saw Wind look back up at the group, and let out a deep sigh, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

“Okay. So to explain, uh, “waking up” I have to explain Oshus, and the thing about Oshus, who gave me the hourglass, is that he wasn’t actually a Hylian. He appeared as one for nearly all of my adventure, but after the final battle with Bellum he revealed his “true form” to be a giant whale.”

Legend’s mind froze. A whale? A _giant, sentient whale_? Oh no. Oh no no no. “Waking up?” Whales? Wind likes on a Hylia-forsaken SEA, for goddesses sake. Legend’s mind whirled as he fought with the realization that Wind had also dealt with the damned Windfish. His eyes met Wind’s and in that moment he swore he could hear the call of seagulls and a soft, mournful song in the evening air.

Wind rubbed his arm and continued, “After he revealed his true form he gave all of us a wish and then told Tetra and I it was time to “go home,” or something. I can’t remember exactly what he said because before I knew it the world was growing white and foggy and I blacked out. When I came to, I found myself back on Tetra’s ship with nothing left from my adventure except the sword and for some reason, the empty hourglass.”

Wild spoke up, “Well, it does sound crazy but no more crazy than any other adventure we’ve been on. Why’d you think we wouldn’t believe you?”

Wind shifted uncomfortably, “ “Well, when I woke up I talked with Tetra’s crew. They told me I had fallen overboard trying to get onto the ghost ship. They dragged Tetra and I out of the water and said only about ten minutes had passed since the storm and the ship. But I know what I saw. I know that adventure was real. I know it wasn’t a dream.”

Legend’s breath had halted, as did it seem the world around him had. It was true. There was no denying _that_. An adventure, nothing but a dream? Those around you telling you it wasn’t real? Legend’s mind was racing, what should he do? Talk to Wind about it? Keep secret the knowledge that they both had dealt with the awful creature?

Warrior’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “Well, I mean, that does sound like a-”

Legend saw RED. The voices of many at home echoing through his mind and he hardly had time to think about what he was doing before he whacked Warriors on the back of the head, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence. It was too late and the damage was done, however, and as Warriors turned angrily toward him he watched Wind mutter out a half-hearted excuse and run off into the woods.

He leveled Warriors with a cold glare filled with so many daggers that Warriors stopped mid-rant, eyes widening and shrinking back a little.

“Never. Call it a dream. It’s as real an adventure as any other.”

With that Legend picked up his ocarina, _Marin’s ocarina_ , and ran off after Wind.

If he ever found Hylia or the Windfish again, they would wish they had never met him.


End file.
